The Darkness that Surrounds Me
by mistress of evil1
Summary: Snape goes wondering to think in the dungons at night, and find a friend but when he is struck by a unforgivable curse, who's arms will he fall into??? plz no flames! SS/SB, SS/OOC


Ok. i don't own any of these characters.*pouts* this is slash! SS/SB. sorry about the spelling mistakes. so please read and review. thanx.

****

The Darkness that Surrounds Me

The Halls of Hogwarts were silent. Not a person was out of their dorms. None in the castle awake, except one. Black robes swirled around the corner, disappearing into the shadows. 

Down in the Dungeons, the potions master, Severus Snape walked silently through the halls. The mark on his arm was glowing a faint green, as the call from the dark lord became stronger. Not calling but making the wearer reminded that Voldermort still existed.

His face was unreadable and impassive but his Onyx eyes showed deep emotion. Full of memories. Of the past, the present, and of the future. Thinking of all the deaths he had caused and about how it used to be. How it had been while he was at school and of how it used to be before the darkness took him. How it used to be before it destroyed everyone he loved and cared deeply for. Before it destroyed his parents.

Absent- minded, he made his way towards the DADA classroom. The teaching space of a werewolf by the name of Remus Lupin and his best friend, an animagus, Sirius Black.

At that name Severus remembered all of the fond memories of Black and his friends and of how early in school he had fallen completely head over heels for him.

As he approached the classroom, he could already smell Sirius' scent. The smell of dog and musk became stronger as he entered the room. As Severus walked through the door, he noticed there was a light being admitted from a small fire in the fireplace. He didn't expect who would be in the room.

"Black? What are you doing up?" Asked Severus, as he stared at the dim, dark, human figure sitting on a small couch by the small fire.

"Speak for yourself, Snape and that is none of your business what I'm doing still awake!" Spat Sirius as he spat Snaps name like poison.

"I was only asking *_Black* _if you had cared to take an ounce of notice" Said Snape calmly and sat down beside Sirius on the couch.

"Uh... Snape? Can i ask you a question?"

"Sure" he replied. " And would you please call me by my first name from now on? It's really about time that we put our differences aside at last. Especially since you will be going to see me quite more often around here." Snape smiled wickedly to himself at that statement.

"Ok Sna...er Severus" Started Black with the slight falter "Um..I was just wondering if someone has cast the Confundus charm on you by any chance?" Black asked blushing very nervously as though Severus was going to hex him into the last millennia.

Snape let out a small chuckle. "No, what makes you say that, Sirius?" He replied sounding utterly confused by now. He thought about the question but couldn't remember a thing so he shook he head.

"Well its just you've been acting strangely lately" Said Black, with his head to the floor and muttering to his shoes.

"Well its just that Voldie whispered out plans that he's about to attack the muggle suburb of Liverpool. He's going to attack a crowded shopping mall in the suburb in about 2 week from now. Dumbledore is currently setting up wards and has secretly organised the mall to be closed that day for some 'repairs' to be made" Snape made himself more comfortable on the couch facing the fire. The two of them just sat there in complete silence while Sirius contemplated Snape's statement. After about 5 minutes, Snape started twitching in sudden and sharp movements. He fell to the floor shaking and silently screaming in sheer agony. Black kneeled down to Severus and did the only thing he knew what to do in that sort of situation. He gathered up Severus in his arms and just held him till he stopped shaking.

When Severus finally stopped screaming, he was vaguely aware that he was in Sirius' strong and safe arms and just sobbed into his chest. Sirius just sat there and ran his fingers through the long, black, silky hair and just rocked him back and forth trying to comfort him till he stopped crying.

For a long while they just sat they're rocking against each other, until Severus got up off Sirius' chest.

"I'm sorry, Sirius" whispered Snape apologetically. "It's the Cruciatus curse, Voldermort has figured out a way to cast the curse from long distances. I'm sorry for showing weakness."

Sirius just sat back and looked at Severus in amazement. "Severus for Merlin's sake! You are only human! You are allowed to show pain in front of me Sirius" the canine said as he placed a comforting kiss on Severus' forehead "nor is it weakness to show pain" he said placing two more kisses on each of Severus' cheeks. "Nor is it weakness to show love" Sirius bent down as he captured Severus' lips with his own.

Hot lips met hot lips as the animagus and the potion's master kissed softly and sweetly. Sirius swept his tongue over Severus' bottom lip, which caused a sweet low man from the pale throat as he opened his mouth to let the canine explore his warm, wet mouth. Velvety tongues massaged and caressed each other in a delicate dance. Tongues and lips also massages by lips and teeth.

Eventually the two broke apart from the need of oxygen. Severus just sat back with his eyes closed ever so sweetly. Sirius just beamed and kissed him again. This time only a lot harder. The evidence of their lust was quite apparent in their passion-fuelled kiss.

Hands wandered to every inch of each other's body, mapping out every single line. Their robes were discarded quickly as Severus placed kisses all over Sirius' throat. Severus wrapped an elegant hand around Sirius cock and started to stroke and pull gently. Sirius did the same for Snape and rubbed their bodies together emitting moans and growls from each other. 

When each other had sweat poring off them. Severus reached over to his robes and pulled out a bottle. He poured some of the fragrant oil onto his hands and massaged them together. He caressed Sirius' cock and poured more oil over his balls and into the crack of his ass. Severus coated his fingers with the viscous liquid and searched for Sirius' opening. He slipped one finger as Sirius moaned and pushed back on his finger, begging for more. Snape slipped in another finger and scissored them inside of the canine and brushed over his prostate causing Sirius to jump and moan at the same time. As soon as Snape thought Sirius was ready, he slipped his fingers out of him and coated his own member with oil and positioned it at Sirius entry. He pushed himself in with relative ease as Sirius writhed and moaned in pleasure. At first Severus rocked in and out slowly and gently, but as both of their needs became more of an agenda Severus just started thrusting into Sirius as hard as he could while Sirius was screaming in pleasure. Snape could feel Black's body stiffen as he climaxed and screamed out Severus' name, which in turn sent Snape into a roaring climax screaming too and just collapsed on top of Sirius.

After a few minutes of lying there, Severus finally pulled out and rolled off Sirius. Snape just curled up in Sirius' arms as the two fell asleep. The last thing Severus thought before unconsciousness took him _'finally the shadows are brightening at last.' _


End file.
